


Day 2: Hot Chocolate

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles was younger, he had thought that magic made the snow sparkle. After all, magic was sparkly and so was the snow. Two plus two equals four. He hadn't known any different until his mother took him out early Christmas morning to show him, just as the sun rose, how the snow sparkled. She told him all about light and reflection as they sat on the porch drinking some of her special hot chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Hot Chocolate

The holidays of Stiles's childhood were always a big affair. His mother had been a holiday fiend and there was no celebration more important than Christmas in her book. She would put the Christmas tree up the day after Thanksgiving, letting Stiles hang ornaments where he pleased and throw tinsel all around the house. While she hung their handmade stockings and wrapped garland around banister, his father would be outside hanging lights on the house. 

Decorations went up around the house continuously, right up until Christmas Eve. There was always another ornament or one more bow that Claudia just had to put up. Nothing was too small to be forgotten.

Not even the mistletoe. It was purposefully left in the box because Stiles liked to put things in his mouth and Claudia was afraid he would get sick.

(Looking back, Stiles wondered if his mother knew of the real trouble with mistletoe and that was why it was always left out.)

But for all of Claudia's decorating joy, Stiles's favorite part of Christmas had always been snow. Fat, heavy flakes of the sky that would come down and blanket the world like cotton.

When Stiles was younger, he had thought that magic made the snow sparkle. After all, magic was sparkly and so was the snow. Two plus two equals four. He hadn't known any different until his mother took him out early Christmas morning to show him, just as the sun rose, how the snow sparkled. She told him all about light and reflection as they sat on the porch drinking some of her special hot chocolate.

Stiles still thought it was pretty magical. So magical, in fact, that he asked his mother every Christmas morning to go out and show him. Every Christmas until she passed away.

It rained almost all the next Christmas, which was good because Stiles didn't believe in magic anymore. Sparkling snow or not.

Christmas, once full of magic and wonder and hot chocolate, suddenly became dull and wet, nothing more than one more holiday Stiles couldn't bring himself to celebrate.

It helped that it never snowed on Christmas anymore. He didn't think he would be able to resist watching as the sun rose and set the snow ablaze. Whether it was truly magic, it had always called to him.

At least, it hadn't snowed on Christmas. Until now.

“I can't believe this,” Stiles muttered, staring out of the large window of Derek's loft. He glared at the tiny flakes that pelted against the glass, sticking and sliding until they gathered on the windowsill.

“ _I_ can't believe we all have to stay here tonight,” Lydia sniffed. She was snuggled up close to Jackson, sharing the couch with Allison and Scott who were just as close.

“ _I_ can't believe you stole the couch,” Erica said grouchily, sitting between Boyd's legs on the floor. Boyd, who was wrapped around her, just grunted in agreement. Isaac nodded from his perch on the table.

“Yes, well, it appears we are _all_ in similar states of disbelief,” Peter said. “Now, can we go to sleep?”

“As soon as we figure out who's sleeping where,” Derek agreed. “We have the couch, which folds out into a full size bed. That'll fit two at least. Then there's Isaac's bed, which fits three, and my bed's the same. Peter has a bed that'll fit two as well.”

“Jackson and I are taking the couch,” Lydia said immediately, curling into the cushions as if she could become one with the material.

Stiles turned from the window and looked at Peter, eyebrows raised in question. When Peter nodded, Stiles said, “I'll sleep in Peter's bed with him.”

“Erica and Boyd will stay with me,” Derek said after the two Betas nodded at him. “I guess that leaves Allison and Scott with Isaac.”

“Then let's get some sleep,” Peter repeated, leading Stiles up the stair to his room. “The snow will fall all through the night.”

-x-x-x-x-x-

If there was anything Stiles loved, it was waking up toasty warm on a winter morning. Waking up toasty warm because there's a werewolf twice your age wrapped around you was a different story. With some creative wiggling, he managed to get out of Peter's hold and slip out of bed. The floor was chilly against his bare feet, but Stiles had been bred for winter. However, just as a precaution, he took Peter's top most blanket and wrapped it around himself before heading downstairs.

He made his way out onto the balcony, quiet in the early morning. The snow was still falling lightly but a good few inches had settled on the ground, covering the cars in the parking lot and topping the surrounding buildings.

Shivering, Stiles brought the warm blanket around him tightly and watched in awe as the first rays of sun lit up the snow, making it sparkle just like he remembered.

“Here.”

He turned to see Peter standing behind him, two steaming mugs held in his hands.

“Thank you,” Stiles said softly, taking a mug and drinking from it eagerly. He stilled as a familiar taste slid across his tongue and looked up at Peter with wide eyes.

Peter smiled. “You like it?”

“Y-yeah,” Stiles choked out, holding the mug close. “Yeah, I like it.”

“Good,” Peter said as he turned to go back inside.

“Peter?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you stay?” Stiles asked, watching Peter carefully. He set the mug on the low wall and opened his blanket a little, as if to invite Peter to share. “Watch the sunrise with me.”

Usually hard blue eyes softened as Peter stepped closer. “Of course.”  
Peter slipped under the blanket and wrapped his arms around Stiles, taking hold of the blanket's edges and pulling them in tight. Together they watched the sun come up, lighting up the snow completely in twinkles of red, green, yellow, and blue.

“It's beautiful,” Peter said quietly, his breath puffing over Stiles's ear warmly.

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed with a sigh, feeling like he used to. The sparkling snow was magical and he was watching it cast its spell with someone he loved. “Merry Christmas, Peter.”

“Merry Christmas, Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still taking prompts of any pairing and any fandom [here on tumblr](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com) so feel free to leave one!


End file.
